Screw Control
by caeseria
Summary: Kakashi tries to push Iruka's limits and finds out the hard way that topping doesn't necessarily mean he's in control.


**Screw Control**

Frustration boiled through Kakashi's veins like quick-running poison. He'd just returned from a mission; not the sort with a major body count, more the type where everything seemed to have conspired against him from the beginning. Despite the setbacks, the mission had been completed on time, but the frustration had remained once he returned to the village, along with a heady dose of post-mission adrenaline.

What Kakashi needed right now was a gloriously messy post-mission fuck.

And he wasn't going to get one.

The object of his affection, Umino Iruka, only liked to top as far as he knew. Kakashi, who liked to be in control – it was an intrinsic part of his personality as an elite jounin – wasn't going to bend over for anyone, either. Their relationship was currently at an impasse. Kakashi had been sniffing around Iruka for months and when things had finally come to a head one night a few months ago, Iruka had said no. Kakashi _liked_ Iruka a lot, hell, he more than liked Iruka: enough to agree that if they were going to stay together, they'd have to find other ways to get each other off. Not that that was really a problem; Kakashi was a world-class pervert and knew many creative ways to have sex without penetration. Iruka was always eager to help out with new discoveries and was quite inventive in his own right, which Kakashi loved.

But tonight – tonight Kakashi wanted penetration. His body buzzed with the thought of Iruka moving beneath him, eyes heavy-lidded with desire, hair tangled on the pillow. Kakashi would take it any way he could right now; on the floor, over the desk, against the wall, he wasn't picky. The only thing he knew with certainty was that he wanted to be buried inside his lover and listen to Iruka beg for more.

_Now, __if__ I__ can__ just _find_ Iruka__… __where__ the __hell __is __he?_

After Kakashi had showered and changed into a loose button down shirt and jeans, he checked Iruka's apartment, but it was empty and the sensei clearly wasn't home. Then he checked Naruto's place, the training fields, Ichiraku's… it was like the man had just disappeared. For a brief moment Kakashi wondered if the Hokage had sent him out on a mission, but he squashed that thought immediately; exams were coming up and it was doubtful Iruka had been assigned a mission at such a time. It was probable that Iruka was working late, which meant he was either at the mission desk or at the Academy.

A quick check through the window of the mission office confirmed Kakashi's thoughts – Iruka was working late at the school. He headed back across the rooftops at speed, the adrenaline spurring him on as his thoughts turned predatory.

Iruka's classroom was empty. _Well,__fuck_, Kakashi thought. _How __hard __is __it __to __track __down__ a __Chuunin?_ A small voice in the back of his head warned him that in the case of Umino Iruka, it could be very hard, especially if the man didn't want to be found.

Kakashi stood in the moonlight that bathed the floorboards, noting the wiped-down blackboard, the way everything was clean and put away, weapons locked in cabinets. The entire academy was ghostly quiet and Kakashi reached out with his chakra, searching for Iruka. There, faintly, just at the edge of Kakashi's reach was a familiar chakra signature. It must be coming from the school dojo, he reasoned. No wonder Iruka had been so hard to find – he was working out.

Kakashi's desire made itself known like a punch to the gut at the thought of watching Iruka train, of observing him without being seen. Kakashi dampened his own chakra until it was almost negligible and made his way silently through the corridors, following Iruka's chakra signature. As he got closer, Kakashi could hear the sound of footfalls on the floorboards, as if Iruka was moving at speed.

Warm, muted light spilled through the door of the dojo and Kakashi paused, reluctant to announce his presence until he had satisfied his curiosity. He slipped off his shoes at the doorway and slid up against the wall, attentive for any weapons thrown his way. Whether training or not, a shinobi was always on alert. An unknown - or dampened - presence was enough cause to find a few shuriken or kunai thrown his way.

When Kakashi wasn't immediately targeted for imminent death by pointy object, he allowed himself to relax slightly. He leaned casually against the doorframe and just… observed.

Two lamps illuminated the darkened room, throwing long flickering shadows as Iruka moved through his katas. Dressed in only a black hakama, Iruka's tanned skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat, the muscles flowing gracefully underneath. Iruka had his hair pulled back in a tail, leaving the back and the sides loose to flow over his muscular shoulders and frame his face.

What made Kakashi's breath catch in his throat was the weapon Iruka was practicing with. It was a _Tessen_; a war fan. This was completely different from the giant fan Gaara's sister, Temari, used. Temari used her fan to create and shape wind, whereas Iruka's war fan was simply just a weapon – a plain, deadly weapon about fifteen inches wide when fully extended.

As Iruka moved through his katas, he snapped open the fan, showing the plain black material to view. He turned again, flicking his wrist to close the fan as he stepped to one side, bringing his arms to the front, almost clasping his hands. Then another turn, snapping the tessen open again with precise, clean movements. This time, Kakashi could see the back of the fan; see it for the weapon it really was. Each spoke of the fan was made of steel, with a wickedly sharp point at the end that could be used to cut and slash, even for stabbing if the fan was closed.

Iruka's stance changed slightly and as he began the next kata, he moved with greater speed. His movements, already precise, became even more so, each stamp of his bare feet was louder, the snap of the fan more defined and crisp. It changed from a relaxing exercise to a challenge, a silent demand for battle, the need to engage the opponent. Iruka became a blur of hard, flowing muscle and deadly perfection. The lamplight both caressed his skin and reflected off the spokes of the fan, glittering in the night air with a blinding golden flash. Faced with this in battle, Kakashi would have been not only in awe, but in serious danger of injury.

Kakashi felt his heartbeat speed up immediately and desire curl in his stomach as he began to harden. The need to possess such deadly perfection ate at him, like an itch under his skin he couldn't scratch. He kept his posture relaxed, knowing that any movement, any tightening of his muscles, would alert Iruka to his presence.

A final snap of the tessen and a stamp of his foot and Iruka became deathly still, assuming the finishing pose. He took a deep, cleansing breath and closed his eyes. The hand holding the fan fell loosely to his side. Kakashi took a shaky breath, about to step forward, to plead for Iruka to change his mind.

Kakashi wasn't usually taken by surprise, but he figured his rising lust had a lot to do with it. He watched as Iruka brought up the fan once more and began to move slowly, returning to the graceful movements from before. He turned, flicking open the fan in an elegant gesture and brought it up to his face with a flirty smile. His brown eyes flashed with mischief over the pointed spokes of the fan and Kakashi let out a heartfelt, low moan of desire at Iruka's teasing. Iruka must have known he was there all along, and it fed Kakashi's desire rather than dampened it.

"Sleep with me," Kakashi blurted out without thinking. His voice sounded rough with desire and he swallowed around a throat suddenly gone dry.

Iruka's posture changed to wary defense, and he lowered the open fan, until it was resting against his thigh, the unspoken threat inherent. "I sleep with you already, Kakashi."

"You know what I mean."

"I'm sure I don't," Iruka ground out. "Perhaps you had better spell it out for me, so there are no misunderstandings."

Kakashi clenched his jaw, the frustration from earlier returning full force. "I want to fuck you, Iruka. I want to be inside you; my cock in your ass." Okay, so that was probably a little bit overkill, but irritation was warring with lust now, and that made Kakashi mouthy. "I want to bury myself in your body until you scream for more." _I__ want __everything. __I __want __your __love, __your __passion, __your __anger, __your __frustration. __I __want __to __always __come __home__ to __you __if __you__'__ll __let __me._

Kakashi was fully expecting Iruka to start arguing, so it was something of a surprise when Iruka simply said, "I can't."

"You mean you won't." Kakashi's words came out in a growl.

"I knew it would come to this," Iruka said bitterly. His gaze bore into Kakashi's, eyes flashing angrily. "It was too good to hope you might respect my wishes, when clearly you expected to get what you wanted all along. I'm sorry to disappoint you, Hatake-san."

Kakashi didn't miss the overly-polite honorific Iruka had just used. Angry words flashed through his head and it was as if the filter between commonsense and his mouth had been switched off. "Just because you've had one bad experience in the past doesn't mean it has to be the same between us. I'll make it good."

"You'll make it good?" Iruka laughed disbelievingly. The sound was grating in the silence of the dojo. "What makes you think I've had a 'bad experience' as you put it?" Iruka snapped. "Is it because I'm just a school teacher, or perhaps a chuunin, that at some point in the past you think I was forced to _take__it_ from some big, bad jounin? Fuck you, Hatake, that couldn't be further from the truth."

Somewhat distracted by Iruka's words, Kakashi almost missed the flick of Iruka's wrist as he threw the fan toward Kakashi. The tessen flew fast and true through the air, and Iruka wielded it with far more accuracy than Kakashi would have credited. The fan grazed by Kakashi's masked cheek, embedding itself in the wall with a dull thunk that spoke of heavy gauge steel and an extremely sharp point.

Kakashi turned his head, forcing his eyes from Iruka's, and looked at the tessen. The fan was still open, two of the spokes embedded half an inch or more into the wood, still quivering from the force of the throw. A slow trickle of warmth against his mask alerted Kakashi to the fact that he was bleeding. He resisted the urge to reach up and wipe the blood way. Instead he allowed a grin to form, knowing Iruka knew him well enough to pick up on it. Kakashi's grin was purely predatory and his thoughts burned with anticipation; he knew his 'prey' was as cunning as he himself was, highly intelligent, and not prepared to give an inch on the matter. It was game on.

Kakashi used the speed of his attack to get close enough to Iruka to initiate full body contact before Iruka could form a proper defense. Kakashi's arms tightened around Iruka's waist and he hooked his foot around Iruka's ankle, knocking him off balance and dragging them both to the floor. Iruka landed with a surprised grunt, momentarily winded. Kakashi took the opportunity to maneuver one knee between Iruka's and used his hips and hands to pin the struggling man to the floor.

"Get off me," Iruka spat.

"Oh, I don't think so," breathed Kakashi, close to Iruka's ear. "You started this, now you get to decide how it ends."

He released Iruka's wrist long enough to pull his headband and mask off, tossing them to one side, before leaning down to claim a deep kiss. Iruka writhed beneath him, erection digging into Kakashi's hip, belying his struggle to escape. Iruka moaned and Kakashi took the opportunity to slip his tongue past Iruka's open lips, deepening the kiss further. Iruka met him half way, returning the kiss, his body straining deliciously against Kakashi's.

As soon as Kakashi relaxed, letting the desire overtake him, Iruka brought one knee up and into Kakashi's ribs – hard. Kakashi grunted and released Iruka's wrist, attempting to grab at Iruka, or do something, he wasn't exactly sure what. This was more like street fighting; down and dirty, with none of the grace of his usual fighting style. Kakashi had always been better at distance attacks; it gave him time to plan ahead. Instead he found himself suddenly scuffling for the dominant position with someone who fought better at close range.

Iruka's hand tangled in Kakashi's hair, pulling his head back uncomfortably. A warm tongue swept over the scrape on his cheek, and when Iruka kissed him again, Kakashi could taste his own blood. It was a distracting turn-on and Iruka took the opportunity to reverse their positions, twisting until Kakashi was pinned underneath his hard, solid body.

"You think you can still make it good for me, Kakashi?" Iruka breathed, mouth hovering over Kakashi's ear. "Are you going to prove to me with that magic cock of yours exactly what I've been missing out on?" Even though the words were whispered, Kakashi didn't miss the sarcasm, or the anger.

Kakashi's hips involuntarily jerked upward, his erection sliding against Iruka's. Iruka's hand was still fisted in his hair and he had no choice but to meet Iruka's furious gaze with his own.

"Are you going to give it to me hard, Kakashi?" Iruka continued, rolling his hips again, slowly, as if to emphasize the point. Iruka's other hand slid over the front of his jeans, pressing against Kakashi's erection and making him moan. "I bet you've been imagining me underneath you, begging for it." Iruka punctuated this last statement with a sharp tug of Kakashi's hair.

Kakashi's blood was fizzing with need; Iruka's words wouldn't leave Kakashi's brain, bouncing around, making him pant with desire. He leaned up and captured Iruka's lips again, twisting to get free of Iruka's hold on his hair and pushing him to the side. His hands moved over the soft fabric of Iruka's hakama pants, squeezing his ass, pulling Iruka closer. He slid one hand through the side opening of the pants, finally coming into contact with Iruka's warm skin.

"You like it when I play with your ass," Kakashi said, pulling back from the kiss and letting Iruka nuzzle into his neck. "You moan and wiggle around, wanting more," Kakashi pointed out, squeezing a firm handful just to prove a point. "You like it when I lick - ow, _fuck_."

Iruka bit down on Kakashi's neck, hard enough to send a jolt of pain through Kakashi's system, followed closely with a chaser of pure lust. Kakashi allowed Iruka to push him down onto his back. Iruka's hand slid under his shirt, caressing Kakashi's chest. The next kiss was bruising, as if Iruka was trying to erase Kakashi's words.

Kakashi was now nearly insensible with need. The urge to come was pressing, added to that the adrenaline of the fight and Iruka's refusal to back down… Kakashi was jolted from his musings by the sound of ripping fabric. His shirt parted beneath Iruka's determined assault, buttons flying across the floor, making little pinging noises as they landed. "Iruka, I –" Kakashi raised his head, only to have Iruka lean down and flick his tongue over one of Kakashi's sensitive nipples. Kakashi moaned, this time loudly. He pushed his chest upward in a silent appeal for more as his fingers scrabbled for purchase on the unforgiving floor.

As Iruka's tongue circled his nipple, licking and biting, sucking, his other hand was working on the button of Kakashi's pants. With a deft flick of his wrist, Iruka had the button undone. Kakashi's jeans were old and well-worn and the zipper parted easily, allowing Iruka to push the fabric further down his hips. Iruka grasped Kakashi's cock, giving it a firm stroke from base to tip.

At that point Kakashi stopping trying to prove his point and surrendered to Iruka's experienced touch. Iruka knew exactly how to turn him on, to push him hard and fast beyond his limits, to make him come in a spectacular fashion.

"_Ngh_, Iruka," he gasped out. _God,__so __close_. Teetering on the cusp of climax, penetration didn't seem like such a big deal suddenly.

Releasing Kakashi's nipple, Iruka swiped his tongue up and along Kakashi's collarbone, nuzzling into his neck. Hot breath ghosted across the sensitive skin where Iruka had marked him, sending shivers cascading down Kakashi's spine and making him arch upward with a needy moan.

"You're such a manipulative bastard, Kakashi," Iruka whispered furiously. "You think you need to be in control all the time. What you don't understand is that control is a fluid thing; it changes with the situation. And I'm going to prove it to you." Iruka slowed down his strokes on Kakashi's cock, his touch moving from demanding to teasing, creating just enough sensation to keep Kakashi on edge.

Iruka fumbled through the pockets of Kakashi's jeans, pulling out a small packet of lube. "So predictable," Iruka remarked, his eyes narrowing. "Being the genius you are, I suppose you had all your arguments laid out before you even got here."

Kakashi panted softly, trying to resist the urge to push his hips into Iruka's teasing hand. Iruka was magnificent; all tightly controlled anger and straining muscles – added to that a touch of the teacher inherent to his personality and Kakashi was done for. Iruka gave Kakashi's cock a final gentle stroke, totally at odds with his mood, and released his erection. Kakashi couldn't help it when a small whine escaped the back of his throat.

Iruka stood up, stepped gracefully to the side and released the ties on his hakama, letting the fabric drop to the floor before kicking it away. He moved over Kakashi and sunk back down, straddling Kakashi's hips. Iruka tore the packet open and smeared some of the lube over his fingers, his eyes glued to Kakashi's, refusing to look away.

Kakashi kept his gaze locked with Iruka's. "Iruka, you don't have to –"

"You're right, I don't _have_ to do anything," Iruka said in a tight voice. He reached behind and dropped lower, spreading his legs. One of Iruka's hands rested on Kakashi's chest, fingers tightening to hold himself in place.

Kakashi had a very good idea what Iruka was doing and wished to hell the dojo had mirrors on the wall behind Iruka so he could see. It was frustrating as all hell and somehow even more arousing because he had to imagine what Iruka was doing. Kakashi's hand strayed to his erection, gripping it loosely and giving it a languid stroke.

Iruka looked back up at Kakashi and glared. "Touch your cock again, Kakashi, and this ends right now."

Reluctantly, Kakashi let his hand relax and fall to his stomach. His fingers brushed against Iruka's inner thigh and he felt Iruka's skin tremble at his touch. He wanted to run his hands all over Iruka's skin, to feel the muscles beneath, to revel in everything that was Iruka.

Iruka let a small moan escape as he pushed his hips forward, his balls brushing over the tops of Kakashi's thighs. Kakashi watched with barely restrained desire as Iruka rocked back on his own fingers, arching his spine. Iruka's head dropped down, his hair sliding over his shoulders and hiding his face. He gave a final tremble and removed his fingers, spreading what remained of the packet of lube over Kakashi's cock with firm strokes.

It was almost too much for Kakashi. He wondered if Iruka had done this before. Did Iruka _want_ this or was he just doing this to prove a point to Kakashi? He opened his mouth to voice his concerns but instead moaned as Iruka grasped his cock and moved forward. Kakashi felt the tip of his erection graze over Iruka's slicked hole and then he was surrounded by hot, tight heat as Iruka pressed down.

All coherent thought fled as Kakashi forced himself to remain still and let Iruka control the pace. Iruka gave a little wriggle as he seated himself fully and then without pause, lifted back upward. Kakashi's hands gripped Iruka's hips without thought, steadying Iruka as he sunk back down. Kakashi couldn't stop himself from rocking into Iruka's movements; it was instinctive. He watched as Iruka built up a steady rhythm, thrusting down harder on Kakashi's cock, fingers digging into his chest. Kakashi fought desperately not to just let go, but to remain passive and let Iruka control things.

Kakashi spread his legs and bent his knees, feet flat against the floor for leverage. He couldn't stop his hips thrusting up to meet Iruka, feeling the way Iruka's muscles tightened under his hands, flexing with every movement.

Iruka's eyes were now half-lidded with desire, his cheeks flushed, mouth open. His cock, which had softened slightly at penetration, was now fully hard, brushing against his stomach and weeping pre-come. Iruka's tongue flicked out to wet his lips and he began to move faster, his body adjusting to the penetration.

"Beautiful," Kakashi breathed before he could stop the words escaping.

Iruka's head snapped up and he locked gazes with Kakashi, eyes suddenly alert and fixed on Kakashi's face. "Who's in control now?" Iruka asked, breath coming in short gasps.

Kakashi would have liked to answer, but words currently evaded him. Iruka clenched his muscles around Kakashi's erection and Kakashi made a sound that might have been a choked cry; it was hard to say.

"Close, Kakashi," Iruka panted out.

Kakashi searched Iruka's face, looking for a hint of what exactly Iruka wanted. _Screw__ it_, he decided, lunging upward. One arm closed tightly around Iruka's hips, the other cradling the back of his head. Kakashi rolled them over, his weight pressing Iruka into the floor. His lips closed over Iruka's parted ones in a deep kiss, even as his cock sunk further into Iruka's straining body. He angled his hips and spread his legs, thrusting hard, feeling climax rushing up to meet him. Iruka's hands closed over his ass, pulling him down, rocking up to meet every movement of Kakashi's hips.

Slick fingers slid between Kakashi's cheeks, rubbing gently over his entrance, igniting sensitive nerve endings Kakashi had never bothered to explore before. A shocking rush of pleasure raced through Kakashi's system and he instinctively pushed up into the questing fingers, surprised to find his body opening for Iruka. Iruka's finger slid inside and pressed down gently and it was enough to tip Kakashi over the edge with a shout, muffled by Iruka's kiss. He grasped Iruka's cock and gave it a couple of hard strokes, feeling Iruka clench around him as warm come covered Kakashi's hand. Kakashi's body was no longer under his own control and he managed to thrust a couple of more times, his body torn between being buried in Iruka's body and the finger in his ass. Finally he collapsed onto Iruka, shuddering from the pleasure, the breath torn from his gasping lungs. He buried his face in Iruka's neck and lay there, utterly sated and almost boneless.

After a moment, Iruka moved under him and Kakashi hissed as his softening cock slipped free. Iruka gently withdrew his finger and began running his hands over Kakashi's back in soothing strokes. Kakashi took the hint and moved to the side, still keeping an arm slung over Iruka's hips and wanting to keep contact.

Iruka turned to face Kakashi and ran his fingers down Kakashi's cheek, leaning in for another kiss. This time it was gentle and exploratory, with none of the anger present. "You okay?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi smiled. "Hmm, perfect. Shouldn't I be asking you that instead?"

"'M okay," Iruka murmured against Kakashi's lips. "A little tender, nothing major."

"Iruka, I –" Kakashi leaned up onto one elbow so he could observe Iruka properly. He searched for the right words, realizing this was too important to fuck up. "I'm sorry I tried to control you earlier."

"What I said was true," Iruka replied, a frown crossing his face. He pushed a few damp tendrils of hair from his face. "You are a manipulative bastard."

Kakashi looked away, hesitant to meet Iruka's eyes. "I can't help myself. I want all of you. I want to know everything about you, be with you, and experience all you have to give me. If that makes me a manipulative bastard, then I'm sorry."

A light touch of fingers on his jaw had Kakashi turning his head, leaning into Iruka's touch. Iruka wore a slightly sad, rueful smile. "If that's how you feel, then you should have just told me – in those words. I might have been a little more understanding."

Kakashi couldn't deny the truth of Iruka's words. He leaned down and placed a tentative kiss on Iruka's lips, surprised at the relief he felt when Iruka returned the kiss. "I'll make it up to you," he murmured, swiping his tongue across Iruka's bottom lip as he pulled back.

Mischief danced in Iruka's eyes as he said, "Oh, I know you will. I have plans for you."

Iruka let his fingers trail languidly down and across Kakashi's hipbone, toward his ass, making his meaning very obvious. Kakashi swallowed around a throat suddenly dry with apprehension and perhaps just a little curiosity.

"I need a shower first, however," Iruka said, pushing at Kakashi gently until he could sit up. "And we should clean up in here. I don't want to have to explain to a class full of curious pre-genin as to why this place is so messy."

Kakashi couldn't have agreed more.

Fin


End file.
